


Motel Rooms, Wings & First Times

by just_spn_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wet Dream, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spn_trash/pseuds/just_spn_trash
Summary: Dean and Cas are forced to sleep in the same bed, because of course the motel on their hunt was almost booked out completely.Porn. Pure porn with some feelings at the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 330





	Motel Rooms, Wings & First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Melly, Taylor and Jess, who forced me to write this. You heard that right, forced. No further explanation needed.

Dean steps out of the bathroom, still a grumpy expression on his face. Of course it had to happen at some point since Cas was losing his powers slowly, but he didn't think that it would happen that fast. He dries his hair quickly and tosses the towel to the armchair in the corner of the motel room they're currently in, before his gaze wanders to Cas, who's sitting on the bed nervously. 

"We don't have to do this, Dean. We could sleep at different times, so you wouldn't have to share a bed with me." 

Dean sighs, because the angel looks completely lost, almost scared.

"Just lie down in the goddamn bed and stay at your side, got it?"

Dean lets out another sigh. Of course Sam had to stay at home and of course the only rooms available were rooms with king size beds. 

Cas just nods and shrugs out of his trenchcoat and his suit jacket, before he hesitantly climbs under the sheets, facing the ceiling. 

Dean swallows and shakes his head, before he turns around and shrugs out of his sweatpants. Angel in bed or not, there's no way he's gonna sleep with his fucking pants on. When he's done, he also climbs into bed and turns off the light. 

"G'night" he mumbles, before he turns on his side, his back facing Cas. 

"Goodnight, Dean." 

Cas needs a few seconds to respond and his voice sounds a bit shaky, but Dean is too tired to care. He hums once in response, before his eyes slowly start to fall shut.

A few hours later, Dean wakes up when he feels the mattress shift beneath his body. He blinks his eyes open and immediately is wide awake, when he sees Castiel's face just a few inches away. His lips are parted lightly, glistening with saliva and Dean can feel the angel's soft breaths ghosting over his skin. He stares for a few seconds, before he quickly rolls on his back and rubs a hand over his face. This is bad, very bad. Dean knows how he feels about the angel, has known for a long time now, but he still tries to deny it. 

He closes his eyes again and tries to fall back asleep, but a quiet grunt turns his attention back to the man next to him. When he turns his head, he can see that Cas' cheeks are flushed, thanks to the faint moonlight that lights up the room. Dean bites his bottom lip and swallows hard, while he clenches his hands to fists to prevent them from reaching over and touching his best friends lips.

Cas turns on his back with a sudden move and sighs quietly. From this angle, Dean can see that the angel's forehead is covered in sweat as soon as he opens his eyes again. He can see Cas' throat working as he swallows and Dean frowns. Is he having a nightmare? Another noise, a bit higher than before. Dean slowly rolls on his side and decides to watch Castiel for a bit. He's just worried and wants to be there to wake him up if it gets worse, right? 

A few minutes go by in which silence takes over, but then Cas tenses up all of a sudden and clenches his hands into the sheets. Dean's gaze wanders to his hands in worry, but out of the corner of his eye he sees something that shouldn't be there, something...  _ Oh _ . His eyes jump to the very visible spot where a part of Cas' body builds a tent under the covers and Dean licks his lips, while he tries to ignore how his own body seems to be affected by the sight.

He holds his breath and swallows again, while he looks up to Cas' face. He still seems to be deeply asleep, his lips still parted, but his breath comes a bit more forceful now, his brows furrowed. 

Dean thinks about leaving for a moment, but the noise that Cas makes next is almost pornographic. It's something between a sigh and a quiet moan, which sounds even deeper than his usual voice. 

The hunter huffs out a breath and suddenly, the room feels way too hot. His own erection starts to grow and presses against the fabric of his underwear. The plans of leaving quickly disappear, while his mind fills with images of Cas. The images of the usually innocent angel, naked and writhing beneath him, make Dean completely hard in no time. He keeps his gaze fixed on the angel's face, and even though his body betrays him, there's no way he's gonna admit where he really wants to look, not even to himself.

Dean's arm moves without his permission and before he even has the chance to think about it, his thumb lightly traces over Castiel's bottom lip, his hand shaking. When he feels how soft his lips seem to be, Dean has to bite back a moan and considers pulling his hand away again, but Cas seems to have other plans. His tongue flicks out and licks over Dean's skin just once, while another moan breaks the silence in their room, louder this time.

Dean silently curses and pulls his hand away, while his hips buckle forward just once in an attempt to get some friction. His cock is throbbing painfully already, and the hunter knows that there’s no way that he's going to be able to fall back asleep like that, but he also doesn't dare to move, doesn't even dare to breathe. He knows that it's wrong and that he shouldn't even be thinking that way, but Cas is asleep and it's probably the only time Dean will get the chance to watch him like that, so he doesn't want to wake the angel up. 

With another sudden move, Cas rolls onto his side, facing Dean once more, his face again just inches away from the hunter's. Dean sucks in a sharp breath and tries to move away a bit, but he's already at the edge of the bed. 

"Goddamnit" he whispers quietly, but then immediately bites his tongue and watches Cas closely. The noise didn't seem to bother Castiel, so Dean lets out a quiet breath he didn't know he was holding.

Cas moans again, right into Dean's face and the hunter can feel how his hips start moving, not much, but enough to make the mattress shift a bit again. Dean's eyes roll back by the thought that a goddamn angel of the lord is humping the bed right in front of him and he has to bite back another moan. Cas is still a virgin, right? As far as Dean knows, Cas hasn't had sex yet, but then again, he's gone for days most of the time, so who knows. Again, Cas moves and rolls on his stomach, his side pressed against Dean's body now.  _ Shit. _ Castiel still humps the mattress lazily, which causes his thigh to rub over Dean's dick just lightly.

Dean can't help it but moan quietly and his eyes fall shut by the sensation, while he thrusts against Cas' thigh to get more friction. 

" _ Dean. _ " 

Dean freezes and his eyes snap open, searching the angel's face. His heart is racing in his chest and for a second he panics, but when he sees that Cas' eyes are still closed, he relaxes again. The angel groans quietly and his hips start to move a bit faster, which makes Dean clench his teeth. 

Wait, if he's still sleeping, is he...  _ dreaming _ about Dean? A new wave of desire hits the hunter and before he can even think, he leans forward and brushes his lips over Castiel’s, just once. Feeling his lips for the first time after imagining this for so many years makes Dean shiver. 

Again, his dick thrusts against Cas' thigh.

Cas shivers because of the touch of Dean's lips and he throws an arm around the hunter's waist, pulling him closer. He still seems to be caged in his dream, so who is Dean to wake him up, right? It gets harder and harder to find excuses, while he can feel precome wetting his boxers and running down his dick. 

For a moment, he considers moving away a bit, but when Cas licks his lips, followed by another long and low moan, all of Dean's fears seem to disappear and he crashes their lips together. It's not just a light touch this time, it's hard and wet and full of desire. Cas stiffens next to him and for a second, Dean thinks that this was it, that this had ruined everything between them. 

He leans back and avoids looking at the angel, but then he feels a hand on his neck and quickly gets pulled back in. Castiel rolls onto his side and moves impossibly close to Dean, one of his legs finding its way between Dean's. Dean is so startled at first that he can't react, but when Cas leans back and looks at him with swollen lips and dilated pupils, he moans quietly. 

"Dean please, I..." 

Instead of finishing that sentence, Cas thrusts against Dean's thigh to show him what he needs, which makes Dean growl. Within a second, their lips crash together again and Dean whimpers, while he moves down a bit, so that their crotches are pressed together.

Dean pulls back just enough to catch his breath, their lips still touching. 

"What do you want, Cas?"

His voice sounds completely wrecked and he would've been ashamed in any other situation, but he's too far gone to care. Cas tilts his head just a little, while he rolls his hips again, followed by a groan.

"I... I don't know Dean, I've never..." 

Dean cuts Castiel off with another kiss, whispering right against his lips. 

"I got you. Don't think about it, I got you." 

His voice sounds more steady than he feels and he moves one of his still shaky hands to cup the bulge in Cas' pants with a firm grip. The angel arches his back and shouts, while his hips buck into the touch. Another jolt of desire makes Dean shiver and he carefully bites Castiel’s bottom lip, soft enough so he doesn't actually hurt his angel.

Cas gasps quietly and Dean uses the chance to push his tongue into the angel's mouth, eager to explore what he was dreaming about for so long, but thought he couldn't have. 

"Dean, it...it hurts." 

Castiel’s voice is something between a moan and a whine and he shamelessly rubs his dick on Dean's hand now, which turns the hunter on even more.

"Get those pants off" Dean growls and moves back a bit to fumble with the belt of Castiel’s pants, but after a few seconds he loses patience and rips them open, before he pushes them down quickly, together with his underwear. 

Castiel whimpers when his dick springs free and thrusts into nothing, while his nails dig into Dean's shoulder. The hunter doesn't waste time and wraps his hand around Castiel's cock, before he starts stroking him slowly. His own erection throbs painfully in his boxers, but he decides to ignore it for now. Cas never had sex before, so Dean wants to make this good for him. 

As soon as Dean touches the angel's skin, his eyes fall shut and he thrusts into the hunter's hand, desperate for more. 

"Woah, slow down a bit there, buddy" Dean mumbles and he can't help it but smirk at his best friend. 

"Dean please, I... I need  _ more _ ." 

It's Dean's turn to moan quietly and with his free hand, he palms his own erection through the fabric.

  
  


"Take off your shirt, angel" Dean mumbles quietly and looks into Castiel's eyes for the first time since they started this. What he sees startles him a bit, because it's obvious that Cas is horny, but there's something else, some...emotions. Emotions he didn't think the angel could actually feel. 

Cas obliges in no time and sits up to unbutton his shirt. Dean's eyes are glued to the skin that gets exposed and he licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Castiel seems to take his time and the hunter gets impatient after some moments, so he sits up as well and rips the shirt open. Cas tilts his head a little, the corner of his mouth twitching. 

"I'll buy you a new one" Dean mumbles, before he crawls onto Cas' lap and catches his lips with his own once more, a bit softer this time. His hands start to explore the exposed skin of the angel, hesitantly at first, but when he notices the little gasps and moans Cas makes, he gets more brave. His fingers trail down from the angels neck to his chest and over his nipples, which Cas seems to like pretty much, judging by the sharp breath he takes.

Suddenly, the atmosphere seems to change and the air feels thicker somehow. Dean gets goosebumps everywhere, but he doesn't stop kissing Cas, doesn't dare to open his eyes. 

He pinches one of Cas' nipples and rolls them between his fingertips, which makes the angel bend his back into his touch. Dean traces his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip once, before he starts kissing down his neck. His tongue flicks out right beneath Cas' ear, which makes the angel moan again. 

All of a sudden, there's a noise, a noise Dean heard a hundred times before already. He needs some seconds to remember what that noise is, but when he does, he leans back and opens his eyes quickly. 

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't... I didn't know that this could happen." 

A deep blush darkens Cas' face and he looks down, while the wings that appeared behind him rustle a bit. They're  _ beautiful _ . Dean can't stop staring at them. They're black, but there's some rainbow colored shimmer everytime Cas moves them. 

"Can... Can I touch them?" 

The question is out before Dean has time to think about it and he also blushes, but he still can't look away.

Cas narrows his eyes and studies Dean for some moments, but then he nods hesitantly. 

"Of course, I don't see why not." 

Dean hesitantly lifts his hand, but stops shortly before he actually touches the feathers. 

"Are you sure? Isn't that some kind of... 'Angels only' territory?" 

Cas bites his bottom lip and looks down while his wings move forward a bit. 

"I trust you, Dean" is all he answers, his voice quiet. 

Dean nods and swallows, before he closes the gap between his fingers and Castiel’s wings. 

He touches them carefully at first, afraid to hurt the angel, but when Cas doesn't say anything, he takes it as permission to continue. He brushes his hand through the feathers slowly, surprised with how soft and warm they are. He's completely fascinated and doesn't notice how Cas starts to pant at first, but when his hand moves closer to the roots of Castiel’s wings, the angel moans quietly and his head drops against Dean's chest, while his nails dig into the hunter's thighs.

Dean stops moving his hand immediately and looks down, unsure if he's allowed to continue. 

"Cas, are you-?" 

"Dean, don't... Don't stop." 

Yup, that was definitely a whine. Dean licks his lips and nods, before he continues moving his hand slowly. His dick is still throbbing in his pants, but he's way too fascinated to care about it. 

As soon as Dean's fingers brush over the roots of the angel's wings, Cas sucks in a sharp breath and his head snaps back up, just to look at Dean with wide eyes. 

"Do that again,  _ please _ !" 

The pair of wings moves in front of Dean's eyes, stretching out slowly, so that the hunter has more access to touch. 

"Are you sure that this-" 

" _ PLEASE _ , Dean!" 

To make his point, Cas shifts and thrusts his dick against Dean's thigh, which makes the hunter gasp quietly. He can feel the hardness, can feel how turned on Castiel must be, based on how slick his cock feels. 

"Okay, okay, just... Relax, okay?" 

Dean swallows and leans down to kiss Cas once, before he buries his fingers in those feathers once again.

Cas shivers heavily this time and presses his wings into Dean's touch, who tries to be as gentle as possible, but his brain seems to shut down completely now. Seeing Cas like that, turned on just by having his wings touched makes Dean's dick twitch and he thrusts into nothing. 

"Shit Cas, didn't know your wings were that sensitive." 

Cas moans and his head drops against Dean's chest again. 

"I didn't know either. This...  _ oh _ ... This has never happened before." 

Dean whimpers again - seriously, what is it with him whimpering when it comes to Cas - and moves his hand down to the roots once more. The hunter lifts his other hand and buries it in the feathers as well, trying to find out how long the angel is able to last like that.

Cas practically clings to Dean's thighs by now and his hips thrust uncontrollably, trying to get friction somewhere, but Dean pulls his hips back a bit, because he's a kinky bastard and wants to see Castiel come untouched. 

He moves his hands through the angel's feathers slowly, caresses them just like he would caress his exposed skin. A broken moan from Cas breaks the silence again, which almost sounds like a sob this time. 

"Can you come like that, angel?" 

Dean's voice sounds broken as well, strained by how he turned on he is, just from watching Cas getting off like this. 

"Dean... I don't... I don't know..." 

"Well, let's find out then." 

The corner of Dean's mouth twitches as he scrapes his fingernails along the roots of Castiel’s wings, careful not to hurt him. While doing so, he leans down to place soft kisses on Cas' neck, occasionally letting his tongue flick out to tease him a little. When Dean uses his nails for the second time, a bit harder now, Cas stiffens completely and Dean can feel how the first spurt of cum hits his stomach, before Cas practically  _ shouts _ his name. The angel's whole body starts to tremble while his hips move uncontrollably, so Dean quickly moves one of his hands and wraps it around Castiel’s dick to stroke him through his orgasm. 

The hunter hasn't noticed how turned on he actually was, but as soon as he feels the other one’s cock throbbing in his hand and spurting cum everywhere, his body locks up as well and he comes with a broken cry on his lips, right into his pants.

  
  


Without thinking, Dean pushes Cas back onto the bed and grinds against him to ride out his orgasm. He catches the angel's lips once more, who kisses him back just as eagerly. Broken moans escape the hunter by the sensation of his now slicked up pants pressing against Cas' dick and his hips move uncontrollably, fast and hard. 

As soon as he calms down, he collapses on top of Castiel, who almost immediately wraps his arms around him and nudges his shirt up a bit to caress his back with his fingertips. 

"Well, that was... Something" Dean mumbles against the angel's neck, still trying to catch his breath. All of a sudden, he feels something tingling over his skin and in the next moment, both of them are completely clean, just like nothing has happened at all. Slowly, it starts to sink in what Dean has done with Cas, with his best  _ male _ friend, with a freakin' angel. 

"You know, I was concidering getting this close to you for a long time now." 

Cas' voice is quiet and he's still stroking Dean's back, but the hunter starts to panic, so he quickly rolls down and stretches out next to Cas, his face turned away. 

"You... You did?" 

His voice sounds shaky and out of the corner of his eye, he notices Cas moving next to him. His hand gets taken hesitantly and a few seconds later, Cas also grabs Dean's chin with his fingers and turns his head softly. Green eyes meet blue ones and again, Dean can see all of Castiel's emotions, everything he's feeling. His eyes start to burn and he knows the angel can see his tears, but he doesn't look away. 

"Yes, I did. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, I would've left a long time ago. But I can't, I never could leave you."

  
  
  


Dean tries to hold back his tears, but some of them still spill over, so he tries to turn his face away again. Cas doesn't let him and holds his chin in a determined grip. 

"I know you're scared, Dean. I know you better than anyone, except maybe Sam. But listen to me when I tell you that you don't have to be scared of this. Of us." 

Dean swallows hard. Since when was Cas able to be this... Human? 

"Why now?" is all he's able to choke out, because he knows if he'd try to talk more, it would end in a pathetic sob. 

"Because you seem to be open for it now." 

Cas smiles and Dean can't hold back any longer. He rolls on his side and pulls the angel close, his face buried at his neck. 

"I don't wanna lose you, Cas. Not again. I..." 

Dean stops and tries to hold back a sob, but it escapes nevertheless. 

"Our life is dangerous and I've lost you more than enough. I just... I thought if I wouldn't give in to those... Those feelings, it wouldn't hurt that much, but it did." 

He snuggles closer to Cas, surprised about how vulnerable he is at the moment, how much he opens up for the angel. Cas starts to caress his back softly again and places a light kiss on top of his head. 

"We can talk about this tomorrow, Dean." 

Dean just nods and is more than thankful that Cas knows him so well. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down a bit, while his thoughts start to wander. For the first time Dean is sure that maybe, just maybe, they could have a chance to be happy.


End file.
